


Daydreamer

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [8]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Beach Days, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, Our Own World, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, high school romance, summer loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Daydreams and make-believe. They were like wishes on a wind.Funny, how sometimes wishes come true.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me on this revisiting of old fics! I do have some new stuff in the works, but I want to get to a point it'll be done and ready to post before I go about starting it. 
> 
> This initially the first fic I wrote in the challenge when I first took it on, some birthday fluff back when I was still in High School almost 15 years ago. Bearing that in mind... Here's some happy-go-lucky summertime beach fluff to fill you in! 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #8: Our Own World

The wind brushed through a strand of her hair as though it were an entity of the zephyr too. Tugging and twisting the locks, it called her out towards the pale sound of the waves that played along the shore side.

Water pooled around her feet, crisp and cool as it flowed over them playfully. She'd removed her shoes earlier. They now lay discarded somewhere far behind her on the shore forgotten for the moment. She let her toes dig into the sand under her feet, wet and cold where she stood just past her ankles in the little inlet of water that was coming in through the sea. Wavelets lapped at her teasingly and getting the hem of the dress wet even as she ignored it.

She let out a sigh and spun gently in the water laughing at the sea wind, here she felt as free as she could get. Away from the rest of her class, and the crowds, and all the troubles that seemed to plague her. She didn't get many times to just escape, but sometimes- sometimes it was really nice. Like now... For just a bit she could pretend, pretend she didn't have all the worries at home. Pretend her father didn't disappear most of the week to go chase bloody KID. Pretend that she didn't have all the stress of her life. Pretend that maybe, just maybe Kaito actually liked her-

The last thought attempted to pull her back to reality.

Because the whole idea was just ridiculous, too ridiculous for her to even contemplate the possibility.

Aoko couldn't even remember when she really started "liking" him. When her heart would quicken the minute that he stepped in the room, and just a glance from him was enough to send her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Yes, it was true that she would always blush when he would pull out a rose and give it to her. Yes, she remembered the feeling even as a child, when he first sought to cheer her up under a clock tower. The silly little boy wizard who at that moment played her knight in shining armour. It had just been one of those things, the funny way that little kids had those cute crushes, except with her that silly little crush never went away. She'd long since lost track of where friendship ended, and love began.

Of course she hid those thoughts carefully as she went on with her daily life. She would never dare to tell him that. She cared about him much too much to ever admit to actually "liking him." The last she wanted was to mess up their friendship because of a silly childhood crush. She knew he didn't see her like that anyway. That Kaito only ever saw her as his sister. The way he teased her, and made her mad, and stole into her house to steal her cookies or homework. She had no doubt in her mind she was just his best friend and it would always stay that way. Better that then lose him forever.

After all, compared to girls like Akako what chance did she have with him?

It wasn't like she'd never been asked out. She had, and she knew a few classmates had looked at and found her  _ cute _ . Cute. It was the most Aoko supposed she'd ever managed. She would never be a beauty like most of the females she saw around him. The girls with their neat hair that seemed to just shine, and well fitted bodies that filled out their dresses. 

What did Aoko have?

Messy brown hair that rarely ever stayed in place, a decent but not particularly amazing shape, and  _ cute  _ looks.

Why would Kaito ever choose her over all the other girls that seemed to fawn over him? Prettier and sweeter girls then her. Girls without her temper, and who didn't plan careers that involved chasing after their best friend's hero. When they hung out it was never romantic. Never sweet. They were only ever just friends.

She pushed the thoughts away looking back out, over the sea, closing her eyes. She let the breeze blow against her and she hugged herself against the chill. For a moment she could almost feel his arms around her, holding her safely, tightly, and for just a moment Kaito was hers. She wondered what it would be like to be his for just one day.

Aoko let her hair dance in the wind around her, looking out at where her small cove led to the ocean. It was entrancing, the way the green and blue mixed in the sea while the sun slowly slipped down below the horizon. Beautiful in a way that could take your breath away. She refused, refused to think of the way it reminded her of Kaito's eyes just before he pulled off some ridiculous stunt.

A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back slightly into something very, very solid.

"What on earth!?" she yelled as she jumped away and turned to see a smirking Kaito watching her amused.

"What- What are you doing sneaking up on me like that  _ bakaito _ !" she screeched glowering at him. Her cheeks were a brilliant red and she prayed to God he didn't catch what she was thinking.

" _ Ahouko!  _ Calm down! For your information I did NOT sneak up on you. I was standing right over there," he pointed to the trees along the shore, "and called for your attention, but seeing how you had put yourself in your own little world."

Aoko felt her cheeks flushed, and she scowled as she said, "Fine- So what did you want anyway?"

Her attempt to get away had left her standing deeper in the water, but refused to look unsettled as she felt the current tug at her ankles.

Kaito laughed.

_ "Sensei _ wanted me to go find you. She realised half way back that you'd sort of disappeared."

She didn't quite meet his eye, kicking at the sand under the water, "Oh?"

He shrugged, "I told her I thought you wanted some time alone, but you know how she is. She was ready to split up the class to go search for you before I said I'd go and find you." He looked just past her smiling, "Though I can't blame you for not going back. This view is amazing."

Aoko made the mistake of looking up at him. His clothes were still damp, she supposed from swimming earlier, but it caused his pants and shirt to stick close to lithe muscles. She was a little surprised to see his shirt was open, well he had said sensei kinda just hastened them to look for her. When did he get so fit anyway? She didn't even know Kaito had muscles, especially like  _ that _ . She didn't even know when he had time to work out. Looking back up she felt her cheeks bloom into colour again.

Azure blue eyes, just like the ocean.

"Still in a daze?" He asked with a laugh. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

He pulled a stone from seemingly know where and skipped it across the calm waves. It skipped seven times before sinking.

"Thinking, if you must know," she told him, shrugging. "It was too loud on the beach, and I didn't feel much like swimming anyway" 

Well it was true enough. She also hadn't wanted to be there when the mob of his fangirls decided to surround Kaito and watch them flirt shamelessly.

"Well you have good tastes," he said, skipping another stone, "Mind if I stay here a bit with you? Sensei probably will believe it's going to take a while anyway, and we're not leaving for a least another hour to head back to the hotel. Personally the beach was getting a little crowded for me too."

"Sure," she said looking at him in surprise. "I wasn't really doing that much anyway."

Butterflies went wild in her stomach when she caught his smile. That could get frustrating really easily, especially the way they wouldn't calm down. Why he had to look at her like that when they were alone during sunset... h

He took a step towards her and-

"You're wet." 

She blinked at him as he chuckled. 

"As is your dress, the tide must be coming in-" he waved towards where her dress was soaked past her knees.

She huffed, "Well you're one to talk! So are you!"

"Oiy I'm already wet... remember? Someone made me stop swimming so I would go off and look for them," he told her teasingly.

His eyes danced as he watched her. It was an old game and she knew he was waiting to see if she'd take the bait.

She always did.

"Oh? Then do you want to get wetter?" She bent down and splashed him before laughing and darting around him closer to shore.

"Aoookko! Now my shirts wet!" his voice was plaintive , but she felt a wave of water suddenly splash over her soaking most of her dress before he let out a laugh.

"KAITO!" she said sputtering and trying to wipe the salt water off her face, "Why you- " she splashed him again and it didn't take very long before both of them were entirely soaked through.

Personally Aoko thought he had an unfair advantage seeing how random waves continuously seemed to chase her, and only her. 

Already wet from head to foot, she slipped behind Kaito when she thought he wasn't looking. Directly behind him she prepared to send a particularly large wave, when she lost her footing as he turned just in time to see her fall straight at him. They both slipped into the incoming wave, entirely soaked through by the water and somehow tumbling into the shallows. 

Kaito's arms tightened around her, keeping her off from the sharpest of rocks, as she reached out to grab hold of him. The tumbled along onto the shore, as she fell on top of him, looking down where his arms still rested around her waist. 

"What on earth do you eat?!" Kaito asked laughing. He started to move but only managed to slip again pulling her back down with him. As they tumbled down, Aoko felt laughter escape from her as well.

She shifted slightly to move off of him, still laughing when he started to get to his feet, and gave her a hand to help her up. She smiled taking it ignoring the rush of heat that went to her cheeks as he pulled her up- especially when she realised the close proximity they were at.

"Thanks..." she said. She was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand.

She could hear the sound of her heart hammering in her ears, so loudly she was sure Kaito heard it too. It was unfair. The way the setting sun seemed to make him glow, how his hand seemed so warm in his and his eyes seemed to sparkle with- something unknown. She was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin, and it took a few seconds before she realized she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

His smile seemed to falter for a moment, and she began to speak maybe to pull away, maybe to tell him what she was thinking. She would never know. She was cut off by him leaning down to steal a swift kiss.

She might have almost missed it. The soft brush of warm lips against hers. His other hand reaching up to tilt her head towards him, then burying his fingers in her wet hair. When he drew back she was staggering for breath, never mind the kiss was at most a few seconds long. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she stared up at him, ignoring the fact they were still knee deep in water and soaked through.

For that moment all that mattered was that Kaito was right there, and he'd just kissed her.

She was dreaming. That had to be it. A dream. She must've passed out when she was imagining him with her, and somewhere along the way dreamed up this. It made perfect sense really.

And if it were a dream then he wouldn't mind if she moved and kissed him back- Right?

Right.

He looked ready to speak when she raised herself to her tiptoes in an attempt to reach up, and gently tugged him down into another kiss. For a dream it seemed fairly real, the way she felt his other arm move to pull her close. How she could feel the warmth of his fingers wrap around her hair refusing to let go this time. How she seemed to run out of breath, and when she did draw back again to breath she seemed to fill her senses with everything Kaito. The touch of his hand against her, the way his eyes glittered with disbelief and something else that ran deeper. 

It was in the way his scent seemed so vivid: roses and spices with the hint of the ocean and something that was uniquely Kaito. The taste of salt and chocolate on her lips when he pulled away. They were both entirely cut off from the world, the sun dipping into the waves turning the ocean into a painting, and the only sound around them birds calling out as if welcoming the night. They were alone in a world of their own- neither quite believing they weren't dreaming.

She felt his fingers slide down her cheek and she shivered involuntarily, "Kai-" he set them against her lip shaking his head.

"Please. Let me keep the illusion a little longer alright?" He said and she was surprised to see a sad smile spread across his lips. "Just a little more before I find out this was all some dream and I wake up to find out none of it was real. Please?"

"It's not then?" she managed softly when he took them away. It was hardly above a whisper, but she was staring up at him feeling her heart still fluttering vividly in her chest.

He laughed almost bitterly. It seemed so strange to be able to see behind the masks, behind the facades that he always had up and just see 'Kaito'.

He ran another finger down her cheek and nodded, "It must be a dream, right? I mean-" he gave a hesitant laugh, "You'd never kiss me really. Why would you? So I have to be dreaming-"

She shook her head, staring at him shocked, "What are you talking about  _ bakaito _ ?! I'm the one dreaming! You could have any girl you wanted. And there's plenty that are more beautiful, witty-"

She was cut off by another kiss.

"You're perfect. And I don't love any of them. You stole my heart long before that." His lips bent up into a smile, "And seeing how this is all a dream and not reality I can tell you that."

"Well" she said simply, trying to ignore the thunder that was her heart, "If it's a dream then it doesn't matter if I tell you that you've stolen mine since you gave me that first rose."

"Then we're a matched set of idiots I suppose," Kaito told her as he tapped her nose. "And when we wake up we should probably tell each other hmm?" His eyes were dancing with the mischief and magic that made up most of what was Kaito.

"Though honestly Aoko, I'd rather not wake up at all," he admitted, suddenly twirling a rose in his fingers, dark crimson that he slid into her hair.

She nodded, "Couldn't we stay here forever? Just like this" she sighed leaning into his arms. "I don't want to face the world."

It was like her daydreams, only this felt real. This felt just like it was supposed to.

"Well I don't plan on moving anytime soon" he whispered into her hair holding her gently as the night breeze began to wrap around them. 

"I love-" she began when suddenly she heard a loud crack.

The two of them sprung apart as Keiko's voice broke through- "Aoookkoo-chan! Kaito-kun! Where are you!?"

They were on other sides of the shore, Aoko a brilliant red and even Kaito showing a slight red in the cheeks as they looked over at the trees where half their class made an entrance.

"Hey guys I found the-" started Keiko before she broke down in giggles watching the two of them soaked and mussed and working to make themselves presentable. Their cheeks were both red, and Kaito's shirt had opened even  _ more _ , and Aoko knew hair must look a disaster. 

"WAIIII!! It's so sweet! Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan were making out!"

"WE WERE NOT!" screamed Aoko and Kaito at the same time. This time both a matching shade of magenta.

Akako came up behind Keiko smirking, "Oh? You might want to take of Aoko's lip gloss then Kuroba-kun."

Kaito rubbed his face frantically before realising there was nothing, all the while during which the Witch was laughing. The class giggled and turned with low whispers leaving Kaito and Aoko behind still bright red.

Kaito threw a longing look at the little cove before walking over to Aoko, "Well, looks like reality came to get us" he told her sheepishly.

She had to smile back, nevermind how embarrassed she was, "Uh huh.. at least we didn't wake up though?" she asked in a whisper when the class was far enough away.

She smiled as she felt his fingers intertwined with hers. Daydreaming, and for once, not worrying about waking up.


End file.
